


(302): my experiences serve only to benefit you young virgin

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex Talk, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis, Self-Appointed Official Guide to All Things Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(302): my experiences serve only to benefit you young virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> [TFLN Fic Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/118715136706/fic-meme-texts-from-last-night) fill. Written for eiluned.
> 
> Loosely follows an earlier fic, [Love you 'til you're seeing stars and stripes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1518269). Also a nod to ["The Talk"](http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2014/08/01/the-talk-by-erika-moen) by Erika Moen (who is awesome and wonderful, and you should all read [Oh Joy Sex Toy](http://ohjoysextoy.com)).

“I told you before that I’ve had sex,” Steve argued. “We had sex just the other day. Twice.”

Darcy held up one finger. “Yes, but there are many virginities you can have, and to the best of my knowledge your experience is limited.”

Steve could feel himself blushing. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed… well, maybe a little. He just had a lot of catching up to do in that department. Darcy was so open and honest about her sexuality, and he frankly wasn’t used to that yet, at least not in the common room of the tower. Where anyone could walk in and overhear their conversation.

The idea was still pretty tempting, regardless.

“All right then, what am I missing out on?”

Snatching his wrist in her hand, she dragged him towards the elevator. “ _I can show you the wooooorld!_ ” she sang.

He still didn’t know what that was from.


End file.
